Le Monde Noir
by Syndrome de la Page Blanche
Summary: Madotsuki se promène dans ses rêves. Ça lui permet de s'évader. Mais ce monde est-il réellement un échappatoire ? OS.


Je suis seule. Il fait froid. Il fait noir. Il fait toujours noir.

Peut-être est-ce parce que je ne veux pas voir le monde ? Parce que je ferme les yeux, parce que mes paupières m'empêchent toujours de voir ce qu'il y a devant moi, il fait noir ?

Non, le monde est noir. Il a toujours été embrumé d'une telle obscurité malsaine. J'y distingue des formes, mais il n'y a pas de couleurs. Ni même de blanc. Tout est noir.

Alors, comme d'habitude, je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux plus voir ce monde noir, flou. Je veux voir un monde beau. Un monde plein de couleurs, plein de nouvelles formes, rempli d'endroits rassurants. …Je me demande si le monde a toujours été noir ? N'y ai-je jamais vu la moindre couleur ? Oh, non, je ne veux pas me rappeler de ça. C'est noir, aussi.

Je me positionne en boule sur mon lit. Je veux oublier. Je voudrais que rien de tout ça ne se soit passé. Rien. …Mais ce n'est plus important. Maintenant, je veux juste oublier. Ce monde noir, ces formes menaçantes. Je veux les oublier. Je veux trouver un monde beau.

Je m'allonge. Mes yeux sont fermés. Je laisse mon corps reposer et mon esprit s'embrumer. Je le laisse imaginer un autre monde, je le laisse voler dans un ciel inconnu, je le laisse s'enfuir.

Et bientôt, je m'y retrouve.

Dans ce monde. Si étrange, mais si beau. Mais pour le visiter, je dois d'abord sortir de cet endroit. Dehors, le ciel est coloré d'un orangé que je n'ai jamais vu dans le monde noir. Je laisse la télévision, qui diffuse des images étranges. Et je sors de ma chambre du beau monde.

Oh, cet endroit. Oui, je le connais bien, maintenant. J'y suis allée tant de fois. Devant moi se tiennent douze portes, chacune plantée sur les points imaginaires d'un cercle m'entourant. Elles sont colorées. Violette, mauve, rose, bleue, grise... C'est beau.

J'en ouvre une. Elle me montre un monde blanc. Quelle pureté, quelle beauté ! Tout est blanc. Les arbres sont blancs, le sol est blanc, le ciel est blanc. De la neige tombe du ciel. Je marche. Je marche, encore et encore. Je laisse des traces de pas, légers renfoncements blancs sur un sol blanc. Je vois un igloo. Y a-t-il quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? Je rentre dans la maison blanche. Il y a une petite fille. Enfin, je crois que c'est une petite fille. Elle dort. Je la comprends. Tout est si calme, ici. C'est un monde blanc qui ne semble n'avoir jamais été souillé par une seule touche de noir.

Bientôt, je me retrouve à marcher au milieu d'un lac. Ou bien est-ce une rivière ? Non, cela pourrait être une mer. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un océan ? Il s'agit d'une grande étendue d'eau, en tous cas. Une grande étendue d'eau… Cela doit être ou bien une mer, ou bien un océan. On m'a dit que les rivières et que les lacs sont bien moins grands. …Non, c'est quelque chose qu'on m'a dit dans le monde noir ! Je ne veux pas y penser. Le monde noir est un mensonge. Je veux vivre ici. Ici, c'est le vrai monde. Et est-ce que cela importe tellement de savoir comment appeler cette belle eau rose ?

Tout est rose. L'eau, le ciel, la terre. Il y a aussi un ballon rose. Tout est rose, ici. Qu'est-ce que c'est beau ! Je m'y sens vraiment bien. Je marche dans l'eau. La sensation est agréable. Ah, est-ce une maison que j'aperçois ? Quelle belle maison. Ses rayures horizontales mélangent plusieurs nuances de rose. C'est beau.

J'y entre. Même la pièce est rose. Le sol, les murs, les meubles sont roses. Mais je ne suis pas seule. Une petite fille est debout, au milieu de la pièce. Elle a un pull vert et des cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval. Elle ne me regarde pas. Moi, je l'observe. Je tente de lui parler, mais elle m'ignore.

Et puis, je finis par m'ennuyer. Alors j'observe la pièce. À travers la fenêtre, je peux voir un ciel étoilé. Ce monde n'était-il pas rose ? Mais peu importe, ce ciel est très beau. Je regarde l'armoire rose pâle. Sur le bureau, une lampe est allumée. Il y a une bibliothèque rose, en face de l'entrée, un peu sur le côté gauche. Elle est remplie de livres de toutes les couleurs. C'est beau. Et puis, je reviens vers la porte d'entrée. Oh ? C'est un interrupteur. J'appuie dessus.

Tout d'un coup, le monde devient noir. J'ai peur. Alors j'appuie une nouvelle fois sur le bouton. Le monde redevient rose.

…Ah. C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas dans le monde noir. Ici, même un peu d'obscurité ne peut pas entacher les couleurs du monde. Comme pour me convaincre moi-même, j'appuie une nouvelle fois sur l'interrupteur. Et encore. Et encore. Noir, rose, noir, rose, noir, rose. Alors que j'appuie une nouvelle fois, le monde redevient noir. Mais cette fois, quelque chose ne va pas. Mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine. Et je me retourne.

La petite fille qui se trouvait là n'était plus ici. À la place, une masse noire et blanche informe, grimaçante, faisait trembler la pièce. J'ai peur. J'appuie une nouvelle fois sur l'interrupteur. Mais le monde rose ne revient pas. J'appuie, encore et encore. Il ne veut pas revenir. J'ai peur.

Je sors alors une lame. C'était un couteau. Je l'avais trouvé dans ce monde il y a quelques temps. Depuis, il était toujours avec moi. Cette créature me fait peur. Elle me rappelle le monde noir. Elle empêche ce monde d'être beau. Alors je m'approche d'elle et la poignarde. Il y a un bruit sourd. La créature crie. J'ai peur.

Bientôt, je me retrouve dans un monde. Il est noir. Mais il y a aussi du rouge… Mais je n'aime pas ce rouge. Ce n'est pas beau. Il y a de l'eau rouge sous mes pieds. C'est chaud. C'est poisseux. Des créatures gigantesques, aux yeux rouges, crachent ce même liquide rouge. Ils ont cinq bras –ou peut-être étaient-ce des jambes ?– et se tiennent sur des montagnes blanches. Mais même ce blanc me met mal à l'aise. J'ai peur.

Ce n'est pas possible. Ici, c'est le monde beau. Ce n'est pas supposer ce passer comme ça. Cet endroit n'est pas le monde noir. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai peur ? Pourquoi cela ressemble-t-il tellement au monde noir ? Je veux sortir d'ici. Mais il n'y a pas de sortie. Je continue de marcher dans la rivière rouge, mais il n'y a pas de sortie. Les montagnes blanches et les créatures, se positionnant dessus, identiques les unes aux autres, s'alignent parfaitement.

Je sais comment quitter ce monde. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de le faire. Parce que j'aime ce monde. Ce monde beau. Mais cette fois, je le fais quand même. J'amène ma main à ma figure, et je me pince la joue. Et aussitôt, cet endroit cauchemardesque s'efface.

Je me retrouve sur mon lit. De retour dans le monde noir. Je me lève et vais à mon bureau. Dessus, un cahier est ouvert. Je prend mon stylo et habille la page blanche avec une encre noire. Encore. C'est toujours noir. Mais je continue d'écrire.

Quand j'ai fini, je me lève. Je regarde la télévision et, par ennui, me laisse tenter par une partie du jeu NASU. Puis je vais sur le balcon. Le ciel est noir. Tout est noir.

Et puis, je reviens dans mon lit. Il n'y a que ça pour éviter le monde noir. Mais cette fois, je ne veux plus revoir cet endroit, ni cette créature. Mais ça devrait aller, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le monde beau. Cet endroit… Je ne le reverrais jamais. Je n'y reviendrais pas. Alors ça va aller.

Je me retrouve une nouvelle fois devant les douze portes. Je choisis d'en pousser une autre.

Et je marche. Longtemps. Je ne fais que ça. Je marche, encore et encore. Inlassablement. Depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai vu un endroit étrange où des chiffres sont dessinés sur le sol, un autre où le sol émettait des sons lorsque je marchais dessus, une immense forêt de sapins, et un superbe champ de fleurs. C'était beau.

En ce moment, je marchais sur un ponton de bois. Je pouvais voir un pêcheur au visage noir, sans yeux, nez ni bouche, et au chapeau rose et à la tenue violette. Il était assis et immobile, tenant sa canne à pêche dans l'eau noire. Il faisait sombre, mais des lanternes plantées dans l'eau éclairaient l'endroit.

Je marche plus encore. Par moments, je me décide à utiliser ma bicyclette. Comme le couteau, je l'avais trouvée dans un œuf. J'appelais cela des « effets ». Ils me servaient à faire toute sorte de choses.

Je ne sais pas où je vais. Mais cela m'importe peu. Je veux juste voir ce monde beau. Je ne voulais pas penser au monde noir. Et je ne voulais plus penser à la créature effrayante.

Je finis par me retrouver dans un désert blanc. Par endroit, des créatures noires et blanches étaient là, immobiles. J'y ai vu un homme à la tête blanche immense et au corps minuscule. Partout se trouvaient des cactus blancs. Je marche.

Finalement, je trouve une petite fille. Elle me rappelle quelque chose. Je ne me souviens plus quoi. Elle a des cheveux noirs attachés en deux couettes et une chemise blanche. Sa jupe est grise. J'essaye de lui parler. Pas de réponse. Alors je m'amuse devant elle. J'utilise cet effet qui me donne des oreilles et une queue de chat. Je joue de la flûte. Soudain, je me transforme en panneau de signalisation routière. Alors que j'allume la lumière rouge, il se passe quelque chose de bizarre. La fille a quatre bras, maintenant. Et un de plus sur la tête. Un liquide blanc sort du milieu de son œil gauche. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Pourquoi la regarder me fait mal ? Pourquoi je pense au monde noir ? J'ai peur. Encore une fois.

Je prends mon couteau et le plante dans son corps. Elle pousse un cri déchirant et disparaît. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est de la tienne. Pourquoi tu me fais penser au monde noir ? Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je ne t'aurais pas fait disparaître. Si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse souffrir, alors ne me fais pas souffrir non plus.

Pourquoi ? Ce monde me fait de plus en plus peur aussi. Mais ce monde est différent du monde noir, pas vrai ? C'est le monde beau. Il ne peut pas être effrayant.

Je ne veux plus y penser. Je continue de marcher. Mon cœur tambourine encore dans ma poitrine. Je ne dois plus penser à cette fille. Je marche, encore et encore. Et encore et encore, je traverse de nouveaux paysages.

Je descends une échelle à partir d'une bouche d'égouts. En dessous, il y a une eau sale. Des formes claires, trouées de noir, en sorte, immobiles. Un bâtiment gigantesque côtoie cette eau verdâtre. Un tag rose et vert vient briser la continuité du mur. Ah, une des formes dans l'eau a bougé. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je rentre dans une sorte de bâtiment. Il y a une forme noire dans l'eau. Ça a une vague forme humaine et des yeux rouges. Ça a l'air menaçant. Je regarde à travers des trous noirs dans le mur. Il y a des visages. Ils sont tous défigurés. J'ai peur. Je veux m'en aller de cet endroit. Il me fait penser au monde noir. Plus loin, je trouve un visage rouge gigantesque, posé sur le sol. Je m'enfonce dans sa gueule et me retrouve sur une étendue noire. Je continue de marcher. Cet endroit aussi était effrayant.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout devient effrayant ? Pourquoi ce monde me fait-il penser au monde noir, à présent ? Ici, c'est un beau monde. Calme. Doux. Mais alors pourquoi de tels endroits ? Pourquoi de telles créatures ? Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Alors je me pince la joue. Une fois encore, je me réveille sur le lit. Et une fois encore, je me lève pour écrire dans ce carnet. Et une fois encore, je reviens me coucher. C'est devenu ma routine.

Mais plus je continuais d'explorer ce monde, plus je voyais des endroits qui me faisaient peur ou qui me rappelaient le monde noir. Cet homme noir, par exemple, devant son piano. Je sais à qui il me fait penser. Mais je ne veux pas m'en souvenir. Cet alien bleu, qui a la forme d'un pied, à l'œil rouge pleurant une grosse larme verte. Il me rend triste. Ces femmes aux becs de canards, qui me poursuivent et qui veulent m'attraper. Cette chose longue, multicolore, toujours souriante, près de l'escalier. Ce cadavre vert, gisant au milieu de la route. Je sais à quoi ils correspondent. Chacun d'eux. Et soudain, je réalise quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu cacher à ma conscience.

Ce monde et le monde noir ne sont pas différents.

Ce monde beau que j'ai tant affectionné est souillé par le monde noir. Ses habitants, ses lieux… Ce n'est plus un monde dans lequel je veux me réfugier. Parce qu'il est devenu… Non, il a toujours été comme le monde noir. Je ne veux pas y revenir. La tristesse s'empare de mon corps et de mon âme.

Je reviens finalement à l'endroit des portes. Et là, je fais quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais voulu faire il y a encore quelques temps. Je pose les œufs. Vingt-quatre œufs, contenant chaque effet que j'ai ramassé jusqu'ici. Puis je me pince la joue. Adieu, le "beau" monde. Je suis désolée. Je ne reviendrais plus.

Je me lève de mon lit et va vers le cahier, encore ouvert. J'y écrit quelques mots et le referme. Je ne regarde même pas la couverture. Puis je vais vers le balcon. Tout est flou. Tout est noir. Tiens, depuis quand y a-t-il un escabeau ici ?

Je ne pense pas. Je ne pense plus. J'avance simplement.

Je ferme les yeux. Alors que je les ouvre une dernière fois, une goutte bleue tombe de ma joue. Avant même de toucher le sol, elle devient noire.


End file.
